


Держаться!

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Зоро уже на пределе. Но надо держаться!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	Держаться!

Этот проклятый лес был нескончаемым и возмутительно дремучим. Тропы извивались, разветвлялись, спутывались. Роща деревьев шла сплошняком, не желая редеть ни в какую. Он уже успел наткнуться, наверное, на десять опушек, как две капли похожие одна на другую... Да когда же этот хренов лес кончится, и начнется побережье?  
Зоро раздраженно зарычал и поудобней устроил на своем плече сползающего с него Луффи. Холодало. Дело плохо. Не хватало провести ночь в такой холодрыге.  
\- Ась? – капитан проснулся и посмотрел по сторонам. – Мы все еще не вышли из леса?  
\- Как видишь, нет, - сквозь зубы ответил Зоро.  
\- Опять ты заблудился! – возвестил Луффи и рассмеялся.  
\- Заткнись! - разозлился мечник. – Я не виноват, что этот лес такой запутанный!  
\- Может, ты тогда опустишь меня, и я нас выведу?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Зоро. – Тебе нельзя наступать на ногу.   
\- Ах, да, точно, - Луффи просвещенно стукнул кулаком по ладони. – То чудище же прокусило мне ступню, и дядя доктор запретил мне…  
\- Вот именно, балда, - подытожил мечник и пошел вперед. – Так что предоставь все мне.  
\- Тогда, может, понесешь меня на закорках, чтоб я мог видеть дорогу? Задом же я не вижу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- …  
\- Зоро?  
\- Заткнись и дай мне сосредоточиться, - злобно пробурчал Ророноа и вздохнул.  
Он никак не мог сказать ему правду. Если он понесет его на закорках, и это худое тельце будет прижиматься к его спине, то последствия могут быть мучительными… для Зоро, конечно. Впрочем, даже в таком вот положении нести капитана было для мечника крайне… В общем, держать себя в руках было все труднее и труднее…  
Вот ведь угораздило же его, Ророноа Зоро, великого и ужасного, влюбиться… в своего капитана, король моря возьми. Причем влюбиться так, что крышу срывало напрочь. Одуреть просто.   
Понял он это не так давно, однако легче от этого не становилось. Если раньше все свои странные чувства и порывы можно было спихнуть на какую-нибудь фанатичную преданность или дружескую привязанность, то сейчас даже самые безобидные моменты приобретали новый смущающий и волнующий смысл. Хуже и быть не может.  
Эти чувства сводили его с ума, выбивали из колеи. Он злился и безумно ревновал своего капитана ко всем и по любому поводу. А поводы один абсурднее другого. Когда Луффи на пару с Нами наблюдает за чайками, когда он пляшет в обнимку с Усоппом, когда вьется вокруг Санджи, клянча еду, когда его лечит Чоппер, когда Робин поправляет на нем одеяло, когда Фрэнки катает его на шее и даже когда Брук распевает с ним песни… Все это выводило Зоро из себя и заставляло вымещать злобу на своих мышцах, тягая все более тяжелые штанги.  
Он сходил с ума и прекрасно осознавал это.  
Но хуже всего было то, что его сумасшедшие чувства безответны. И ответа явно не найдут...  
\- Зоро, мы здесь уже проходили, - прервал его мысли голос Луффи.  
\- Да тихо ты, - шикнул Зоро. – Я вижу впереди просвет. Неужто, побережье?  
Мечник протиснулся между последними деревьями и замер на месте.  
\- Ооо! Наши спасители вернулись! – радостно оповестил один из жителей деревни…   
\- Урааа! – подхватили все остальные.   
… Деревни, которую они сегодня спасли, чтобы выплатить счет в ресторане.  
\- Хахаха! – Луффи зашелся смехом. – Зоро, ты такой кретин!  
Ророноа не нашелся, что ответить. Он и впрямь был кретином из вида топографических. И сегодня продемонстрировал это снова.  
\- Продолжаем праздник! – воскликнули люди.  
\- Дааа! – обрадовался Луффи.  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Зоро и развернулся, чтоб пойти назад.  
\- Ну Зорооо!  
\- Нет, я сказал!  
Тем временем блеснула молния, прогремел гром и хлынул дождь. Жители удивленно воскликнули и, забыв про праздник, принялись разбегаться по домам. Зоро стоял на месте и проклинал все на свете вполголоса сквозь стиснутые зубы. Луффи нетерпеливо поерзал и предложил:  
\- Давай найдем место для ночлега?  
Зоро на сей раз решил не спорить с капитаном.

^^^

Для так называемых «спасителей» эти жители могли бы дать комнату и получше.  
Зоро придирчиво рассмотрел тесное деревянное помещение с низким потолком и прохудившейся крышей, с которой капала вода. Хотя тут был камин – и на том спасибо. Но кровать всего одна. На ней как раз сидел Луффи и с присущим ему оптимизмом и хохотом подпрыгивал на заднице.   
Ророноа помотал головой.  
«Нет, мой друг, ты будешь спать на полу» - обратился он к себе мысленно.  
Зоро подошел к камину и стал перебирать дрова в поисках сухих полен. Нужно же было чем-то себя отвлечь, лишь бы только не предаваться запретным мыслям о своем капитане на этой проклятой односпальной, мать ее, кровати.  
Все дрова были мокрыми, и огня из них добыть не представлялось возможным. Зоро в очередной раз выругался. И как в таком собачьем холоде им теперь спать? Разве что только прижавшись друг к другу и греясь теплом собственным тел…  
Мечник с размаху стукнулся головой о притолоку.   
«Даже не думай об этом!»  
Тем временем позади раздался жалобный скрип и оглушающий грохот.  
Зоро нервно обернулся, положа руки на катаны и готовясь обороняться, но причиной шума оказалась развалившаяся кровать. Луффи сидел на ее обломках и недоуменно хлопал глазами.  
\- Опа, - издал капитан. – Кровать почему-то сломалась…  
\- Не хрен было на ней прыгать, балбес! – гаркнул Зоро, после чего тяжко вздохнул и добавил более спокойно: – Не поранился хоть?  
\- Нет, я в порядке, - сказал Луффи и поковырял в носу.   
\- Ладно, раз уж эта хрень все равно развалилась, давай я ее на дрова пущу, - мечник принялся собирать обломки. – Ты пока, это… накройся, а то простудишься.  
С этими словами он вытащил из руин бывшей кровати небольшой плед и накинул его на плечи Луффи.  
\- Спасибо! – заулыбался тот.  
А Зоро стиснул зубы, сдерживая желание взъерошить этому чуду волосы или еще как-нибудь к нему прикоснуться. Ну, вот какого хрена он такой милый? До невозможности, до трясучки… Сил просто нет!  
Зоро развел огонь и протянул к нему закоченевшие руки. Теперь хоть была гарантия, что этой ночью если они от чего и умрут, то не от холода. Мечник сложил катаны и посмотрел назад, где дрожал Луффи, кутаясь в хилый пледик.  
\- М-молодчина З-зоро! – пробормотал он сквозь стучащие от холода зубы. – Ог-гонь~!  
Тот молча подошел к капитану, посмотрел на того сверху вниз, сглотнул и взял на руки.   
«Проклятье! Будет ли конец этим испытаниям?»  
Устроив Луффи у камина, мечник сел в полуметре от него и уставился на языки пламени с таким усердием, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Тут на его плечи опустилось что-то шерстяное и колючее, а сбоку придвинулось что-то теплое и живое.  
\- Если сядем рядом и накроемся вместе, будет теплее, - сказал Луффи и взглянул на Зоро. – Что-то не так? У тебя какое-то странное выражение лица…  
\- Экхм… Нет, ничего… - буркнул Ророноа.  
Он его капитан. Он парень. Он Луффи, в конце концов. Зоро должен думать только о том, как его уберечь, защитить и помочь тому на пути становления Королем Пиратов. Нужно отбросить прочие ненормальные мысли и думать только об этом. Нужно держать себя в руках.  
И только Зоро удалось себя утихомирить, как причина его беспокойств взяла и устроилась между его ног, облокотившись спиной на его грудь.  
\- Э… Лу… - язык отказывался слушаться ошарашенного мечника. - Луффи, чт… что ты делаешь?..  
\- Плед мелкий, на двоих не хватает, - объяснил тот.  
\- Ха?! – отчаянно взвыл Зоро.  
\- Зоро такой теплый… - промурлыкал капитан и зажмурился, устраиваясь поудобней.  
Теплый? Просто теплый? Да Зоро был готов поклясться, что в данный момент он весь горел, кипел и дымился! А сердце… это тупое сердце! Совсем охренело так громко стучать?!   
\- Зоро, ты в порядке? Ты вспотел…  
\- Все нормально, - сказал мечник. – Спи давай.   
\- Но мне не хочется…  
\- Мне хочется, - соврал Ророноа. – А ты сегодня потерял много крови и устал от битвы, так что тебе нужен сон в первую очередь.  
\- Ладно, попробую… Спокойной ночи.  
\- Ага.  
Луффи наклонил голову и засопел.  
Зоро всеми силами пытался думать о чем-то отстраненном, но этот выступающий шейный позвонок провоцировал его на нехорошие действия. Хотелось коснуться этой проклятой косточки губами, ткнуться носом в вихрастый затылок, запустить руки под жилетку, провести руками по торсу вверх и вниз до линии штанов, а дальше… уж как получится…  
«Стоп! Нет. Нет, Ророноа Зоро. Даже не думай! И угомони сердце, он же услышит!»  
Мечник закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, как делал обычно при медитации. Правда, обычно эта медитация завершалась уже минут через пять, переходя в крепкий и продолжительный сон.   
Точно… Сон! Нужно было уснуть… Просто уснуть и забыться… Правда, какие сны могли его ждать после всего этого? Пррроклятье!  
Луффи зашевелился и, кажется, привстал, отлипнув от него. Чего это он?   
Зоро приоткрыл глаз, и тут же распахнул полностью, шокировано вытаращив его вместе со вторым.  
Его лицо… Зачем, почему, когда и как оно оказалось так близко? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Эй… Луффи, ты…  
\- Твое сердце бьется слишком громко. Я не могу уснуть.  
Блять! Услышал! Все пропало!  
\- И мое тоже больно шумно стучит, так что…   
Капитан как-то хитро улыбнулся и подался вперед.  
\- Э? Что ты сказа...ммм?!  
Провалиться, сгореть, самоуничтожиться ему на этом месте!  
\- МммЛуффи! – взвыл Зоро, отрывая от себя капитана. – Ты что творишь?!  
\- Ась? – Луффи с выражением вселенской невинности смотрел в его глаза. - Я сделал что-то не так?  
\- Еще спрашиваешь! – отчаянно взревел мечник. – Ты!.. Ты…  
\- Но я же ведь поцеловал тебя?  
\- Э? - Зоро был сбит с толку.   
\- Поцеловал же?  
\- Эээ?  
\- В губы поцеловал? – допытывался Луффи. – Или я промахнулся? Или сделал это как-то не так?  
\- Эээ?!  
\- Хватит «экать», дебил! – обиженно надулся капитан. - Отвечай на вопросы!  
Зоро решил прекратить попытки въехать во все эти события и просто подчиниться. Все-таки приказ капитана…  
\- Ну да… ты меня поцеловал… все верно… но…  
\- Тогда чего ты тупишь?  
\- Ха?  
Луффи приблизился к нему и вновь коснулся своими губами его.  
\- Мммпо… Погоди! – Зоро отстранился, едва успев удержать себя от того, чтобы стиснуть свое неожиданное счастье в объятьях и пуститься во все тяжкие, о которых он столько мечтал. – Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты в курсе, что такого не делают ни с друзьями, ни с накама?  
\- Конечно, в курсе.  
\- И ты понимаешь, что я не девушка, и что с парнями такого…  
\- Да понимаю я все! – раздраженно рявкнул Луффи. – Девушка, парень, друг, накама… Плевать! Да окажись ты хоть растением, я все равно тебя…ммм! М-м?  
\- Прости, что перебиваю… - сказал Зоро капитану в губы и уложил его на лопатки. – Сил больше нет держаться… Проклятье, какой же ты дурааак…  
\- Сам такой, - Луффи улыбнулся.   
\- Оба идиоты… - усмехнулся в ответ Зоро и наклонился к своему чуду за долгожданным поцелуем.  
Смерть от холода им в эту ночь точно не грозила.


End file.
